


Potter

by MisterJoshuaD



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Gen, Hamilton References, Harry Potter Dies, Heaven, Light Angst, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Remus Lupin, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: Draco lives fifty more years and tells Harry's story.





	Potter

Harry opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings, he was in a white looking place, where everything seemed lighter than usual. The sky was blue, clouds covering some parts, but the sun battered down.

Harry jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He twisted and saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked...young. He looked young and healthy; calm at the most. He looked so different, yet Harry knew it was him.

"Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, when I was young and dreamed of glory." Dumbledore licked his lips and stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"You have no control-"

"Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?" New voices joined.

Harry jumped and turned around. His eyes widen. Everyone he knew, personal or not, was standing there. They all wore their Hogwarts uniform. Harry looked down and saw that he, as well, was wearing his Slytherin uniform.

"Ravenclaw Terry Boot." Dumbledore nodded at the Ravenclaw, who stepped up. Harry felt a sense of nostalgia. Though, Boot was a friend of Draco, Boot and Harry never seemed to like each other.

"I'll give him this: his magic system is a work of genius.  
I couldn't undo it if I tried...and... I've tried." Boot flushed deeply but he glanced at Harry and made eye contact. Harry gave him a small smile. Boot dipped his head before stepping back to his spot.

"Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein."

Harry craned his neck and saw a blonde man step up. Oh. It's him. Harry felt a rush of angsr swim through him but then he realized that Goldstein was only being a good friend, he was showing his loyalty to his fellow Ravenclaw.

"He took our ministry from bankruptcy to prosperity.  
I hate to admit it, but he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us." Goldstein dipped his head and walked back to his spot, not looking at Harry.

Dumbledore took his hand off of Harry and walked to the rest of the crowd.

"Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?"

A witch with long, silver-blonde hair stepped forward and Harry gasped. "Luna-"

"Every other wizard's story gets told, every other wizard's gets to grow old." Luna spoke, staring into the distance, as if Harry wasn't here.

"And when you're gone, who remembers your name? Who keeps your flame? Who tells your story?" Harry snapped his head and saw Diggory looking to the distance as well.

"Who tells your story? Who tells your story?" The entire crowd spoke. Harry noticed the middle of the crowd parting. Then, Harry gasped sharply and loudly.

"Draco." Harry and the crowd spoke softly. In all his mighty, the Ravenclaw stood there. He wore his Ravenclaw uniform, as well as his white thick turtleneck. A necklace was tied around his neck and dangled infront of his chest. Draco walked forward quietly and carefullyp, his hands cupped together. Everyone watched him. He stopped beside Harry.

"I put myself back in the narrative." Draco softly said, and Harry winced. Oh, how does that bring memories.

"Draco." The crowd softly said again.

"I stop wasting time on tears, I live another fifty years. It’s not enough." Draco finally turned and looked at Harry. His eyes were tired, very very tired, yet, beautiful. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that he was exhausted because of him.

"Draco."

"I interview every wizard who fought by your side." Draco looked over his shoulder and nodded. Harry looked as well; there stod his friends, Blaise, Ron, Hermione; all of them.

"He tells our story." The chorused together, respectfully nodding at the Ravenclaw. Harry felt a sense of pride go through him; Draco was finally respected by everyone. He was now seen as a kind, generous, and pure wizard unlike his father who was the complete opposite.

"I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings," Harry turned and saw Draco holding papers; letters, with the edges crumpled and ruined a bit due to olding, "You really do write like you’re running out of-"

"Time." Draco and the crowd said once more.

"I rely on-"

"Luna." Luna appeared beside Draco, and he stared at her with affection. Luna smiled and stared at her older brother with affection as well. They both turned to Harry.

"While she’s alive-"

"We tell your story."

"She is buried in Trinity Church-"

"Near you."

"When I needed her most, she was right on-"

"Time." Harry jumped when the crowd spoke, already used with Luna and Draco speaking alone.

"And I’m still not through.I ask myself, “What would you do if you had more-"

"Time."

The papers from Draco's grasp disappeared and the scene shifted, they were in a church. The same church where he and Draco got married at. Draco stared at the large cross.

"The Lord, in his kindness, He gives me what you always wanted. He gives me more-"

"Time."

The scene shifted and they were in the middle of the yard of Hogwarts. There, large statue of Dumbledore stood, standing tall and proudly. It was colored all in white, but very detailed.

"I raise funds in London for the Dumbledore Monument."

"He tells my story." Dumbledore said somewhere from behind him but Harry was in too amazed. In such a short span time, Draco was able to do all of this? Or perhaps time over there was quicker, and time here was slower. Huh, that'd explains a lot.

"I speak out against blood status, you could have done so much more if you only had-" Draco reached over and interwined their fingers, and Harry looked at him.

"Time!"

"And when my time is up, have I done enough?" Draco pulled his hands away and walked forward as the scene shifted again.

"Will they tell our story?" Draco asked loudly, staring up.

"Will they tell your story?"

"Oh. Can I show you what I’m proudest of?" Draco smiled softly as Harry joined him. The scene stopped and they were standing infront of a large building, painted a pale blue.

"The orphanage." Draco and the crowd said even more softly.

Harry froze. Orphanage. Harry turned and faced Draco, tears pricking at his eyes. The Ravenclaw was already staring at him, a soft smile on his lips.

"I established the first private orphanage in the Diagon Alley." Draco turned and stepped up the steps, opening the door. Harry followed suit.

When Harry stepped inside, a lump formed. The inside looked very comfortable, the air smelled of gingerbread and vanilla. The walls were painted a pale red, with pale yellow designs, and the furniture all different shades of green.

"The orphanage." Harry heard the crowd said, voice soft and quiet.

"In their eyes I see you, Harry. I see you every-"

"Time."

The scene changed and shifted to the first scene.

"And when my time is up, have I done enough? Will they tell my story?" Draco walked away from Harry and he found himself unable to move.

"Will they tell your story?"

"Oh, I can’t wait to see you again." Draco smiled to himself, feeling a single tear trek down his cheek. "It’s only a matter of-"

"Time."

"Will they tell your story? Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? Will they tell your story? Who lives, who dies-"

"Time…time…time..."

"Who tells your story?"

 

50 YEARS AFTER HARRY POTTER'S DEATH

 

50 years has past since the death of the infamous Harry Potter. Cedric Diggory wasn't charged with murder, he was a freeman in the eyes of justice, but a lowlife in the eyes of wizards. Draco had scowled at him when he appeared on his doorstep and apologized. Hell, the Ravenclaw scowled at his husband's enemies, shaking a finger at them and slamming the door in their faces

After Harry's death, Draco chose to not remarry, for his heart belonged with Harry and Harry alone. Draco went on and told Harry's legacy to everyone. He wrote hundreds of pamphlets, each about Harry's legacy. He wrote down his good and bad, for Draco knew that it wouldn't be realistic if he just told his good. His sister, Luna, helped him along the way; telling students of Harry's legacy.

He raised his children by himself, of course, his friends and family helped along the way. His mother, Narcissa, gave him loans, money, to support himself, despite him saying that he had enough money. When his mother would shake her head, Draco used the money to help the orphans.

Oh, the orphanages.

Draco told every single one of them his and Harry's story. He felt nostalgic and sadness whenever he sees a young wizard couple sadly drop their kids at the orphanage, but he can understand. He glady takes them up their wings, teaches them of the Wizarding World, tells them morals and whatnot. Of curse, they all grow up and leave. But they always come back and visit him, and he cries when he sees them, for they had grown up so much. His children help tell his and their father's story. They shoulder the family name with pride. Just like their father. They told their father's story everywhere, telling them of his accomplishments and downfalls.

Draco spent half of his time on Earth writing his and Harry's story. With all the pages he wrte, he could published a letter. Of course, there are things he kept private, for no one but Harry and himself would ever know about. Draco might've burned some letters, but not all of them. He kept some, some where Harry wrote in their youthful days and some where they aged and whatnot. There was a letter in particular that Draco kept in his necklace (which was a locket).

Harry's farewell letter that he wrote him. It read,

'My very dear Draco, this letter will not be delivered to you unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career to begin a happy immortality. I'd need not tell you of the pangs I feel from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me. Fly to the bosom of your God and be comforted. With my last idea; I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world. Adieu best of husbands and best of men.

Ever yours,  
Harry.'

Draco remembered reading it the next morning when he had woken up to find no one but that letter. He read it and broke down, crying his eyes out. He had wailed and wailed, placing the paper down to not crumble it. He called his sister over and immediately Luna came to his side. Draco explained everything and Luna cried with him. Then, they were called to the hospital in which Harry was at.

Oh, did Draco miss him very much. He folded the letter and placed in the locket Harry once bought him when they had barely got marry, telling him that it wasn't much but oh, did Draco cherish it and love it. Along with the letter, he kept a image of his Harry.

After his death, Draco mourned and mourned. But got over himself. He pushed himself to stand up, to take advantage of his time on Earth and tell their story. Draco tried to understand Harry's letters and his work, oh how the Ravenclaw would never understand the Slytherin's mind. Either way, he told the world of his thinking, wanting everyone to know of his thinking. Some of his plans actually happened. Draco knew that his Harry would be proud.

Draco, as the son of pure-blood Slytherins, spoke against blood status. Of course, being a pure-blood Ravenclaw who was expected to be sorted into Slytherin and married to rhe infamous Harry Potter, he got a lot of attention. Some wizards sneered at him, calling his ideas unexpectedly plain and idiotic, while others agreed with him. He made a huge impact as a lot of wizards agreed with him, and the idea of blood status decreased by a lot.

Draco raised money for Dumbledore's Monument, and though the man was at times manipulative and crude, the old wizard was still a good one.

Along with telling Harry's and his story, Draco told Hermione's, Ron's, and Sirius' story. Those people would good ones, they deserved to be remembered. They had died not long after Harry died. Draco could only imagine the golden trio being happy. Remus Lupin, a fellow Ravenclaw, must be happy to be with his lover, Sirius, again.

Draco aged a lot. His hair got so long where he was forced to braid it, not that he mind. It was comforting. Out of everyone he knew beside his children, he's the last one to live. He outlived everyone. He told everyone's story.

At rhe age of 97, Draco was close to joining his Harry. He was turning deaf and his vision was getting grayer. His movements where shaky, trembled with effort. He children looked after him, scared that one simple thing could end his life. It wasn't long before he winded up at the hospital, heartbeat at a very slow movement. His children were crowded around him, his currently oldest son, Scorpius, held his hand, with tears treckling down his face.

"Father, please don't leave us." Albus sobbed next to him, staring at his father. Draco only smiled, he reached up with his free hand and cupped his son's cheek. "Oh Albus, you were named after a wonder Gryffindor, and a brave Slytherin. But do not fret, my son. My Harry promised me of a better world, where we still spend all eternity. He said he'll be waiting for me."

Draco dropped his and and grasped his locket, placing it on top of his heart. Draco looked up at the blinding white light, a small smile tugging at his lips. "My children, my sweet children, tell our story would you?"

Lily sobbed, nodding. "We will."

"Oh thank you." Draco closed his eyes. "I'll be flying with the eagles, free of my past and wrongdoings. I'll be free of everything, with no worries. I'll see yur father, my parents, my friends, and your brother. Oh, isn't that wonderful? Yes, yes it is." Draco chuckled lowly. "It seems my time is very close to running out. I served my time, and now, I get to see him again." Draco opened his eyes and scanned his family's faces again, who all were crying. Draco smiled more and looked back up, closing his eyes.

"Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now." Draco took his last breath, before shuddering and his smile fell. The heart monitor was a straight line as a loud beep filled everyone's ears. His children wailed as they officially lost their parents. The whole world wailed as the last person to experience the great teaching of Albus Dumbledore was officially gone.

 

Draco opened his eyes and groaned. He looked around and found himself to be infront of the church. He looked at it in confusion.

"Hey."

Draco whirled around and let a grin slide in. "Harry."

Harry grinned back at him. He looked younger, like when they were in their youthful days. Draco must look young as well, he supposed. Both wizards leaned in and kissed each other. They wrapped their arms around each other after they pulled away, and enjoyed each other's company.

Draco smiled, finally at rest. He finally served his time, and now, gets to spend the rest of his after life with his Harry.


End file.
